The Rabbit and Her Eyepatch
by xchrispx
Summary: Because sometimes not only can opposites attract but mixing a ghoul and half ghoul can work. A series of one shots about Kaneki x Touka. TouKen
1. Phobia

**A/N: Ok, so the lack of Kaneki x Touka fics were driving me crazy, so I'm writing this one. Honestly, after reading the manga, I never have the patience to wait for the anime, I'm pretty sure these two are gonna end up together. Yes, I know it's not a romance fic, but come on. The arc where Kaneki gets kidnapped pretty much sealed it for me. Those who read it know what I'm talking about. Even though they didn't part on the best terms, a romance between them seems like it'll have its ups and downs before it happens. **

**That's what I'm hoping for at least.**

**Anyways, these one shots might jump around. What I mean by that is, I'm writing about scenes I would like to see. So, one chapter might be canon but with more Kaneki x Touka and the next could be about them meeting when they were kids, or them being married and with kids. That being said, if any of you have any ideas for chapters please feel free to share.**

**I'm not sure how often I'll update this fic, but hopefully I'll get some people to write some KaTo, I'm calling them that from now, fics. **

* * *

"Hey, feed that damn bird, would you?"

"Huh? Weren't you supposed to feed him?"

"Oh? Are you questioning me? After all I've done for you? This is how you're gonna repay me?" Kaneki couldn't help but cringe at the look Touka was giving him.

She may have been cute but man was she scary.

But, according to Renji, if he didn't stand up to her every now and then she would steamroll over him forever. Yes, Kaneki didn't dislike her, scared of sure but not dislike, and would help her when he could, but he would like her to respect him.

Even if it's just a little.

"I appreciate all you've done for me, beating the heck out of me and making me wait for hours aside, but the manager told you to . . do . . . it . . . so . . . ," suddenly she drew closer to him, causing him back up until he hit a wall, before she placed her hand on the wall just right beside his head as she leaned her face awfully close; he was caught between being embarrassed from the close proximity and terrified from the look in her eye, " . . . shouldn't you . . . do it?"

He kind of understood what a girl felt like when a pushy guy wouldn't take no for an answer with the way they were positioned. In fact, he was pretty sure that's exactly what they looked like. With the way she was using one hand to lean against the wall, her other on her hip, while he was shrinking in on himself with a flushed face, trapped between her and said wall.

There was nothing wrong with compromise was there?

Yeah, compromise was good.

He should get to that before he ended up letting out a "kya".

"Touka, will you stop hitting on Kaneki and feed Loser?"

So, it did look like that.

"I'm not hitting on him, dumbass!"

"Yeah, well, your burning cheeks say otherwise." with a chuckle, Enji continued with his duties.

"That bastard." Touka growled as she clenched her teeth and fists.

She was not hitting on Kaneki!

Why would she?

He was a naïve idiot who did nothing but mess up and cause her workload to increase.

Nothing redeemable about him whatsoever.

A sigh caught her attention.

"I guess I'll feed Loser if it bothers you that much." Kaneki had no idea why it bothered her, but he guessed this could be one of those moments he helped her.

"I don't need your help." grumbling, Touka quickly brushed passed him on the stairs, ignoring the slight tingling she felt when their shoulders touched.

A second later she was standing in front of the door.

It wasn't just any door.

Oh no, it was a door that held the beast.

She didn't care what anyone said, it was a beast.

A wild animal that didn't deserve to be with civilized ghouls or people.

Its kind were the real monsters.

"Um, Touka? You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she wanted her response to have more snap to it, but at the moment she was too preoccupied with what she needed to do.

There was no way she was gonna look like some pansy in front of Kaneki or anyone for that matter.

"Well, you have your eyes closed and you're breathing in and out really loudly. It's kind of like you're getting ready to jump off a bridge or something." her eyes snapped open at his words before she sent a glare towards his way.

It would've been more effective without the slight red dusting her cheeks.

"I'm fine." steeling herself for what lay ahead, Touka slowly, almost like in those horror movies, opened the door.

And there it was.

The fact that it was in a cage brought no comfort to Touka.

The damn thing could probably tear through it with its demonic beak.

She knew personally the damage those damn things could do.

While Touka was going through her . . . whatever it was, Kaneki was eyeing her in confusion.

What was she doing?

She had opened the door and froze, giving Loser a glare he thought was reserved only for him.

Taking a step into the room, Kaneki turned toward the female ghoul and lightly shook her shoulder.

That action caused her to jump as if a bolt of electricity went through her, or at least that's what Kaneki thought.

He had never seen someone get shocked before.

"W-What?!"

"You froze again. Are you sure you're ok?" tilting his head to the side, Kaneki voiced his concern.

There it was.

Such a naïve question and action.

The head tilt.

Only kids did that.

"I'm fine." she grumbled.

Well, it could be worse.

Kaneki could've been a complete douche.

Touka would take naïve over douche any day.

"So, you going to feed him or . . ." trailing off, Kaneki watched as Touka huffed and made her way towards the birdcage.

He had to keep himself from laughing at the sight.

It wasn't that Touka was walking towards Loser, but the fact that she was walking like she was entering a lion's den. Slowly, cautiously, and with a low stance, Touka made her way towards the bird.

A few more steps closer.

Loser's wings fluttered.

Touka froze.

Kaneki chuckled.

Touka glared.

Kaneki shutted up.

She was not gonna show weakness to Kaneki off all people.

She had a reputation to uphold after all.

What would he think of her if he found out she was scared of birds?

He may have been older, by a year and a half, but she was the senior when it came to ghoul business, therefore she was the superior and superiors couldn't be scared of freaking- It could sense her fear her throat was exposed!

She froze once again.

Kaneki chuckled again.

Loser made its way onto Touka's kill list.

The moment Hinami became bored with the damn thing, something Touka doubted but hoped for, it was dead.

But, for now she would feed the little beast.

Slowly grabbing a handful of seeds, Touka proceeded to feed the bird.

By throwing the seeds at the cage.

"Done." dusting off her hands with a completely out-of-place accomplished look on her face, Touka turned around and made her way towards the door.

" . . . Touka." with a blank look on his face, Kaneki reached out and placed his hand on Touka's shoulder.

"Hm? Make it quick we still got work to do." with a shiver going down her spine, Touka glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"What was that?"

"It's called feeding the bird, duh."

"None of the seeds made it in!"

". . . . Tch."

"So you knew?!"

"Meh, he'll be fine."

"He'll starve."

"Who cares." shrugging off Kaneki's hand, Touka began to leave.

"Hinami will." those words stopped her right in her tracks as if . . . well, as if there was another bird at the door.

" . . . I hate you."

"Really?" opening her mouth to respond with a "yes", Touka immediately stopped when she saw the kicked puppy expression on Kaneki's face.

" . . . No." crossing her arms, Touka averted her eyes to the side.

Her response was awarded with a childish smile.

"That's good."

"Whatever. Can I go now?"

"But, Loser."

Damn, she was hoping he forgot.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's not like they eat much, right?"

"Touka," Kaneki was pretty sure he was going to regret asking this but he had to, "are you scared of birds?" finishing his question, Kaneki quickly proceeded to cringe, awaiting his punishment.

It never came.

Tentatively, Kaneki opened his eyes only to be greeted by a sight he never thought he would see. Touka standing there, head tilted low, with a blush on her cheeks. Kaneki was pretty sure it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The fact that it contrasted from her character so much was what made it so adorable.

He would never tell her that of course.

Shaking away the warmth on his own cheeks, Kaneki made his way towards the cage.

"It's fine. I'll feed him." he decided to give her a break and do the task for her; she had helped him a number of times after all.

Albeit reluctantly.

He didn't make it two steps before Touka's hand wrapped around his wrist and halted him.

"Don't be stupid. The manager told me to do it so I'll do it." she had too much pride to accept his sympathy.

Grabbing a handful of seeds, Touka made a second attempt to feed Loser.

_'She really is scared of birds.' _any doubt that Touka had a fear of birds went out Kaneki's mind as he watched said ghoul slowly, almost as if she were trying to disarm a bomb, reach out for the bird's cage door.

Kaneki couldn't help but wonder if Loser was aware that Touka was afraid of him because the moment her hand touched the door he leapt forward, as if attacking. That one action prompted a sound and reaction Kaneki would've never thought he would see or hear from Touka.

"Kya!" running away at full speed, Touka immediately slammed and fell right on top of Kaneki.

"Ow." his groan of pain was more of a natural reaction than due to real pain, seeing as he was a half ghoul.

Such a fall couldn't hurt him.

_'Yep. Definitely scared of birds.'_

"S-Sorry." normally Touka would've snapped at him for being in her way but she was too flustered from her near death experience.

With a groan of her own, Touka placed her hands by both sides of Kaneki's head and pushed herself up, unknowingly straddling him. Their eyes caught each other and they froze as their brains shut down for a few seconds.

That was the position Enji and Kaya saw them in when they came to check on them, due to the noise of them falling onto the ground.

"Hey, are you two . . . . ." Enji trailed off and silence fell upon the four.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"See?" Enji found his voice as he turned towards Kaya. "I told you. You owe me a thousand yen."

"I guess the saying 'opposites attract' apply to these two." Kaya shrugged before she slapped the money onto Enji's open hand.

"I told you. Anyways, if you two are gonna do those kind of things do it at your own place not our shop." with that said Enji and Kaya left to go downstairs. "Oh yeah, and use protection."

"..."

"..."

Neither one of them said a word.

Being caught in such a position and having those words directed at them left Kaneki and Touka speechless and red beyond belief.

A minute passed before their brains finally booted up.

With a blank look on her face, Touka stood up while lending Kaneki a hand. After they made it to their feet, they both silently moved to the couch and sat in silence.

"..."

"..."

For another ten minutes silence ensued before Kaneki finally broke it.

"So . . . you're scared of birds." it wasn't a question but a statement.

A statement that Touka opened her mouth to retort but couldn't find the energy to. Apparently, the last few minutes had drained her.

Besides, she could trust Kaneki, right?

He wasn't the type to make fun of someone, if he did she'd seriously hurt him, or tell anyone her business.

It would feel good to tell someone.

So, with a meek voice, she replied.

" . . . Yeah."

"Huh." was all he muttered.

"Huh? That's all you have to say?"

Apparently, Touka expected more.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." she really didn't but "huh" seemed so . . . boring.

She expected something, well, more.

She really had no idea what she was thinking at this point.

That damn bird was probably infecting the air and her along with it.

"I can help you if you want?"

"Help me with what?"

"With your fear of birds. I've read a book a while back about how to get over phobias, so I could probably help."

" . . . . Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Hmm?" Kaneki tilted his head to the side and gave Touka a strange look. "Why wouldn't I? We're friends after all." finishing his statement, Kaneki gave a childish smile once again.

Touka looked away.

That attitude was exactly what she was talking about.

He saw her as a friend?

Really?

Even after how she treated since pretty much from the get-go?

She was more than a little bitchy towards him, something he really didn't deserve, but, well, she could be a bitch at times.

Only a naïve child would see her as a friend.

Something that Kaneki was.

But . . .

"I know I can't help you much, especially when it comes to things like fighting, so I'll help you in other ways."

. . . looking at his smile, Touka guessed it wasn't that bad.

* * *

**A/N: And done.**

**I know Touka was a little ooc but that was because I wanted to play on her fear of birds. Hopefully you liked it. I'll probably do a chapter some time in the future about Kaneki getting Touka over her fear of birds.**

**These chapters will be light hearted but I might throw in some darker ones here and there.**

**Anyways, that's about it, hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Peace.**


	2. Sleep Talking

**A/N: And I'm back with another chapter you'll all hopefully enjoy. Honestly, I was almost done with this one a while ago but got sidetracked when I began writing another fic. Anyways, thankfully Tokyo Ghoul got a sequel and it looks like Sasaki is Kaneki with amnesia but I'm scared to get my hopes up. **

**I'm waiting for him to either bring his left hand up to his chin or crack a finger.**

**Anyways, I began writing another TouKen fic, the one that distracted me from this one, so if you want to read it check it out. Its name is The Butterfly Effect and its about the change Touka brings by not taking no for an answer and leaving with Kaneki at the end of the Aogiri Tree arc.**

* * *

It was quite know to the ghouls of Anteiku that Touka had a tendency of talking in her sleep. That was why on their way back from a weekend trip to the beach, no one really paid any mind to the blue haired ghoul as she mumbled a thank you towards her friend Yoriko for the food she gave her.

No one but Kaneki that is, and it wasn't just because he thought she was pretty cute when she slept, leaving a trail of drool down her pink, probably really soft lips.

It was mostly because of the fact that Touka had her face buried into his shoulder.

Yes, that meant she was drooling on him, but seeing as he was covered in blood multiple times in the past, drool wasn't so bad.

Plus it tickled when she talked in her sleep.

"Zzzzzzz . . . . shitty . . . Nishiki," said ghoul perked up with a scowl on his face from the back seat, "go . . . . screw yourself."

"Fuck you bitch."

Enji and Kaya couldn't help but roll their eyes from their front seats.

"Don't be so mean, Nishiki." thank goodness they brought Kimi with them, she was good at keeping her boyfriend on a leash.

"Me? You heard her right? She started it."

"She was asleep you can't blame her."

The hell he couldn't.

He wouldn't be surprised if that damn girl was actually awake.

Yeah, that was definitely possible.

She probably wanted to have some form of physical contact with Kaneki and was just too shy to make an actual move.

Pfff, what a little brat.

But, that gave him an idea.

With a smirk in his face, Nishiki leaned over the seat in front of him, earning a confused look from Kaneki, and snapped a picture with his phone.

He was gonna rub it in her fucking face.

"Nishiki, wha-"

"Shhhh you might wake up your girlfriend."

"What?! She's not my-"

"And I don't think she'll be happy when she finds herself in that position." with another smirk on his face, Nishiki left Kaneki to his troubles.

And boy was he troubled.

_'Not good. Not good. Not good.' _Kaneki hadn't thought about how Touka would react when she woke up.

No doubt she wouldn't be happy.

He looked up to the front seats in hope of getting some help from Kaya, an older sister figure of sorts, but received an amused smirk from her.

Well, that wasn't good.

He quickly turned his attention towards Enji but . . .

"Driving kid, sorry."

He didn't look sorry.

He would've asked Hinami but she too was sleeping from her place on the other side of Touka.

Aww man he was in serious trouble.

Maybe he could push Touka onto Hinami.

There was no way Touka would get mad at their, in all but blood, little sister.

Right, he had his plan all that was left was to make it happen.

With a gulp, no he wasn't being over dramatic, Kaneki slowly began to shift Touka off of him.

Only to freeze when she let out a grumble.

That was followed by snickers from the other three ghouls and human.

Kimi too?

He really was alone in this fight.

Once again Kaneki began his journey, and was met with another obstacle.

This obstacle was on a whole other level.

It was both pleasant and detrimental to his plan.

After all, how was he supposed to remove Touka from his body when she had shifted and wrapped her arms around his right one, hugging it between her, uh, "lady parts".

To make it even worse, better really but that would make him seem like a pervert, was the fact that they came from the beach. That meant that Touka was currently wearing her all black bikini.

The jacket she was wearing was irrelevant since it was unzipped, letting Kaneki feel her soft skin against his bare arm.

He froze once again as his entire body lit up like a fire truck.

Apparently, everyone else found it funny.

"Not your girlfriend?" Nishiki taunted as he leaned forward with his phone once again to take a picture, despite Kaneki's frantically shaking head. "Keep telling yourself that."

"This isn't funny guys." making sure to speak in a hushed tone, Kaneki voiced his displeasure. "Touka's not going to be happy when she wakes up. She could end up destroying the van with her kagune."

Well, nobody could deny that.

She could be temperamental.

"Well, if that happens," Enji began with mirth in his voice, "you'll just have to give her a kiss to calm her down, huh."

At that everyone but Kaneki and the sleeping ghouls broke out into laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shhhhhhh! You'll wake Touka!"

They didn't stop.

They simply continued laughing.

That is until something stopped them.

Something big.

* * *

It was quite know to the ghouls of Anteiku that Touka had a tendency of talking in her sleep.

Yes, that was old information.

But, NOTHING she said could compare to what would come out her mouth the next second.

"~Mmmmmm~." all noise ceased at that moment, and all eyes directed straight towards the sleeping Touka.

That wasn't what they thought they heard, was it?

No, it had to be something else.

There was definitely another meaning behind that moan.

But, as if to refute those words, Touka hugged Kaneki's arms closer and moved her right leg in between his.

If possible Kaneki turned even redder and the others jaw's opened even wider.

Of course the sleeping ghoul wasn't done.

"~Mmm, Kaneki~." a giggle that had never left Touka's mouth before was heard right after her words.

"Well, shit. I'm definitely recording this."

"Oh my."

"Hahaha! To be young again. The Devil Ape approves this pairing."

"Who knew Touka was into the innocent type."

"She said my name. Why did she say my name? Why was she giggling? I don't think I've ever heard Touka giggle before." Kaneki looked like a lost dog that had a can of red paint dropped onto him as he whipped his head towards the four, clearly looking for answers.

"Oh come fucking on. You can't be serious?" turning towards Nishiki, Kaneki gave him a questioning look. "You gotta be fuc-"

"~Oooohhhh Kaneki, right there~. "

" . . . . Right where?"

Enji immediately pulled the car over.

It would be bad if he crashed it because his attention was definitely not on the road.

"~Mmmmmm~."

" . . . . Why is Touka making such strange noises?"

They sounded weird coming from Touka but . . . it wasn't a bad weird.

Just weird.

The noises sounded . . . girly, something Touka usually couldn't be associated with. But, strangely enough the sounds seemed to have fit her voice perfectly.

She sounded really . . . . sexy.

All thoughts stopped immediately when Touka hooked her leg, the one that she had placed between his own, under his before wrapping her other one around it as well.

In short, she had effectively trapped Kaneki with her arms and legs.

Kaneki was pretty sure he was going to pass out.

He could feel so much of her skin.

Her soft, smooth skin.

To make things even worse, better, when Touka wrapped her legs around his own she had inadvertently rode up his shorts. That resulted in Kaneki's bare leg having full exposure to Touka's.

Kaneki wouldn't last much longer.

Maybe that was exactly why Touka's legs tightened around his, bringing the filling of her bathing suit even closer.

That made his blush even brighter.

It wasn't so much that he was feeling her bathing suit, but that he was feeling what . . . . the bathing suit covered.

Yes, he could feel "it" press up against his thigh.

Thank goodness Hinami was asleep.

"~Kaneki~."

He kind of wished he was asleep right now too.

Mostly because everyone was still watching him, Nishiki still recording, and if he was asleep he could plead that he had no idea what Touka was doing to him, hopefully saving him from the beating he was going to get, because Kaneki wasn't stupid, he knew Nishiki wouldn't pass up the chance to mess with Touka.

He was, as Touka would put it, screwed even if he did get her off him.

Not that he thought he could.

Touka had a real hold on him.

Kaneki couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh.

That was about the time Touka started grinding her hips.

Well, at least he could say he enjoyed, he felt like a pervert for internally admitting that, a side of Touka that no one had seen before let alone had directed at them.

What a way to go.

* * *

The hell was with everyone?

They were acting weird.

It was starting to piss Touka off.

Something must've happened when she was asleep because everything was fine before, but when she woke up everyone was definitely different.

Kaneki was completely stiff and red with a look on his face that would fit a man on death row.

A weird combination of things.

Everyone else looked like they knew something. They also looked like they were gonna fucking break out laughing. She had asked Hinami, who knew nothing, because when she tried stupid Kaneki he squeaked, turned even redder, which didn't seem possible, before running up to feed Loser.

Everyone _had_ started laughing at that.

They were really pissing her off.

She needed some fresh air.

On her way to the roof, Touka happened to pass shitty Nishiki.

"The hell are you smiling about, you sex pervert? Have fun with your human?"

"Sex pervert?" Touka's eyebrow rose as she watched his surprised expression turn into the same fucking smirk he had been giving her since they got back.

"What?! Why is everyone acting so fucking weird!"

What the hell did she miss?!

It better not had been about her.

"You shouldn't worry about it little girl." with that damnable smirk on his face the bastard moved past her.

"Little girl?! Fuck you!"

"Hmm?" the fake genuine look of contemplation on his face just pissed her off even more. "I guess you're right. You're not such a little girl as I thought you were. See ya."

She was stuck between really fucking pissed about his fake cheerful attitude and disgusted with the idea of him agreeing with her.

"Tch, shitty bastard." with a grunt, Touka continued on to the roof.

A few minutes later her phone was buzzing.

Annoyed was the emotion she felt by that damn buzzing.

Maybe she should break her phone?

Nah, it could be Kaneki calling.

Seriously, what was with him earlier?

Turned out, it wasn't a call but a message, and it was from shitty Nishiki instead of that idiot.

Her legs subconsciously rubbed against each other at the thought of Kaneki.

"The hell?" her eyes narrowed at the message before she began reading it. "'Looks like that bastard Tsukiyama isn't the only ghoul craving some half-ghoul' . . . . . What? That bastard better not mean him. Wait, there's a video attached."

She opened it.

Kaneki felt as if someone had gripped his heart.

"~Oooohhhh Kaneki, right there~. "

Needless to say, Anteiku would be closed for a few more days.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, hopefully you all liked that, I don't got much else to say so see ya.**


End file.
